


Your Favorite Things

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [79]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of suffering through the dreaded Valentine’s Day holiday (or as he liked to call it, Single’s Awareness Day and Couples Make Me Want To Puke) alone with not even a potential date, Stiles finally, finally, had a valentine to call his very own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt (A LONG TIME AGO SORRY) from [rileysgotitgoingon](http://rileysgotitgoingon.tumblr.com/): "Prompt: it's stiles' first time celebrating Valentine's day and he keeps leaving little gifts with one word attached to each that eventually spells out "will you be my Valentine sourwolf?"
> 
> The Tumblr post for this prompt can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/110321651873/prompt-its-stiles-first-time-celebrating).
> 
> I am sorry that I had to wait a year to post this cause it took me that long to get around to writing it, but I hope you like it. Also this is sickeningly sweet and fluffy, so fair warning.

After  _years_  of suffering through the dreaded Valentine’s Day holiday (or as he liked to call it, Single’s Awareness Day and Couples Make Me Want To Puke) alone with not even a potential date, Stiles finally,  _finally_ , had a valentine to call his very own.

Well, sort of.

Him and Derek were still really new; they’d been on a few dates, and there was a memorable makeout session with some groping, but that’s as far as they’d gotten. And it’s always awkward starting a new relationship like that so close to Valentine’s Day. Because you obviously like each other, but do you like each other enough to get each other overly priced flowers and chocolate and love poems and brave a fancy restaurant with couples who have been doing this for years?

But the thing was, Stiles was  _so_ excited to have a Valentine this year that he kind of didn’t care if it was awkward? He of course wasn’t going to go crazy ‘cause he’s pretty sure he’d scare Derek off (although, maybe not, Derek has seen him and taken care of him when he was puking his guts out from a stomach flu before), but he wanted to do  _something_.

And the more he thinks about it the more he thinks it might be cute if he got a bunch of little things, you know so as not to overwhelm Derek. Yeah that’d be a great idea. Even though the dating thing was pretty knew, they had been kind of friends for a year or so before that, and possibly enemies before that, so surely Stiles knew Derek well enough to know what he’d like.

Probably. 

~

When Derek wakes up in the morning, he slides his hand across his bed to find it empty, making him frown a little. Stiles had come over for dinner the night before, and they had ended up having an  _Orphan Black_  marathon so late that Stiles was too tired to drive back to his own apartment. Derek offered his bed, saying he’d take the couch, but Stiles had waved him off, gave him a kiss, and said surely they could share. 

Stiles was too tired to do anything more than actually sleep, which was fine with Derek. This whole relationship with Stiles was still new, with both of them trying to figure out how to transition from friends to boyfriends. Stiles did, however, cuddle up close to Derek and pull his arm around him so they were spooning. It was nice actually, so nice that Derek thought he could get used to falling asleep curled around Stiles, the smell of his shampoo and soap on his pillow and sheets.

He shouldn’t have expected Stiles to stick around the next morning though. He knows, logically, that Stiles had to get to work, had a longer commute than Derek, so of course he would be gone before Derek was awake. But, Derek still feels the twinge of sadness that Stiles didn’t wake him up to kiss him goodbye.

He rolls out of bed and pads his way into the bathroom and notices a small gift bag on the counter by the sink. It is a plain white bag with a yellow post-it note that reads “Will,” which is odd. It couldn’t be for anyone else but him though, and it had to have been from Stiles. He pulls the tissue paper out and then a small bottle of his favorite brand of cologne. He smiles to himself and sets it back on the counter, then showers and dresss, dabbing some of the cologne on before leaving the bathroom.

When he walks into the kitchen to get his cup of coffee (he loves whoever invented that Keurig machine), he sees a whole box of his favorite coffee flavor tied with a ribbon and another yellow post-it that reads “You.” 

Hmmm… “Will” and “You” What’s Stiles doing?

He sets the note aside and pulls out a tiny coffee cup from the box and puts it and a mug in the machine. He moves to grab his shoes and messenger bag and puts on both while the coffee pours into his awaiting cup. After he downs it, he puts the mug in the dishwasher and rushes out of his apartment. He still has plenty of time, but the traffic can be rather unpredictable some mornings.

As he walks down to his car, he contemplates if he has time to get a bagel or something on his way to work. When he gets to his car, there’s a small envelope tucked under one of his windshield wipers. Inside is a gift card to the bakery a few streets away and another yellow post-it note that says “Be”.

Derek smirks because he thinks he knows what Stiles might be doing now, and who knew his boyfriend was such a romantic? Stiles knows that Derek’s already planned a nice dinner at home for the two of them, with them both agreeing that they’d rather not try to brave the lovesick crowds at a restaurant. Derek is an excellent cook, anyway, so Stiles was more than happy to stay at home. Derek wasn’t sure if he’d do the whole “candlelit” aspect of it, but if Stiles is leaving him cute little notes and gifts, maybe he should?

He drives to work (the traffic is terrible, so he saves the gift card for another time), and upon finally arriving at the office, he pulls out his laptop from his bag and sees another envelope flutter out. This one has another gift card, this time to Derek’s favorite deli he frequents on his lunch break (because their sandwiches are delicious and he can walk to it) and another post-it note that says “my”.

He sets up his computer in the docking station and logs in, unable to wipe the smile off his face despite the knowing smirk he receives from his coworker. He texts Stiles:

**You’re cute.**

_Thanks ;) You are too._

**I know you know what I’m talking about, and it’s not your looks. Although you are cute… and sexy.**

_I have no clue what you mean, and stahp Derek, I’m in a meeting…_

**So if I were to ask you to join me for lunch to use this gift card you gave me, you’d deny giving it to me?**

_I would love to, but I have a project due that still needs some tweaking._

Derek starts typing something along the lines of "see you did give me the card!" when Stiles writes back:

_That’s not an admission btw!_

Derek sighs. Stiles must want him to play along, doesn’t mean he can’t have some fun.

**Guess I’ll have to take my coworker to lunch… you know, the one that flirts with me all the time. Hit on me at the office holiday party. In front of you.**

_Derek! You better not use my gift card to buy that creep Greenberg lunch._

_I mean…_

_Shit._

_:(_

Derek laughs to himself and sends Stiles a few heart emoticons and a kissy face. He almost types “I love you, too” but stops himself. It’s too early. He’s just caught up in the romance of the gifts and the day and the atmosphere. Plus he can’t have the first time he says it be over text. He tells Stiles to have a good day and he’ll see him that night.

The rest of his day is boring, and he’s counting down the hours until he can go home and start cooking for Stiles. He’s making Stiles’s favorite, chicken piccata. He wanted to make dessert too, but Stiles said he would bring something over, promising it would be something he bought and in no way made (because he would probably burn a bowl of cereal if given the chance). Derek prepared some chocolate mousse cups the day before just in case though.

~

Right on time, and while he’s just about to put the chicken in the oven, his doorbell rings. He opens the door to see Stiles, a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a sign that says “Valentine?” in the other, with a paper bag from the Cheesecake Factory at his feet.

"I figured if I’m not your favorite thing, the cheesecake could be the gift," Stiles says with a shy smile and a shrug. Derek picks up the bag, and he doesn’t miss the way Stiles’s face falls. He sets the bag aside though, moving it out of the way, before pulling Stiles in by his belt loops and wrapping his arms around him.

"You’re definitely my favorite thing," Derek says before sealing his words with a kiss. They exchange a few long, slow kisses before Derek pulls back enough to whisper, "Yes," against Stiles’s lips.

"Yes? Huh?" Stiles asks, his lips red and swollen and his eyes a little dazed as he looks at Derek.

"I’ll be your valentine," Derek says, then adds, "for as long as you’ll have me."

"Are you prepared for that? Cause I think it’s going to be a really long time, buddy," Stiles says with a wide grin as Derek pulls him the rest of the way into his home, so he can shut the door.

"I think I can handle it," he says, ducking down to kiss Stiles again while he takes the bouquet of flowers out of his hand. When he looks back at Stiles, his face is bright and he’s beaming, and it makes Derek’s heart skip at being able to make Stiles so happy.

Stiles takes Derek’s hand in his, linking their fingers together, and follows Derek into the kitchen, as he says, ”I’m looking forward to it.”

"Me, too."

Well, it’s not an “I love you,” but it’s pretty damn close.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
